(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a switch structure comprising a plurality of contacts or contact segments (hereinafter called "contact") recessed into a contact holding member to be held therein, and performing a certain switching function by putting a plug in and out, individually or in combination with a jack or the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the known switch structure, it is conventional that each contact is held in a contact holding member in such a manner as engagedly fixed to each groove formed on said contact holding member of some electrical insulating material taking advantage of resiliency of the material.
Accordingly, it is difficult to carry out formation of each contact, formation of contact holding member and incorporation of each contact into the contact holding member continuously on the same line, and it seems almost impossible to realize the automation in manufacturing of the contact holding member while holding the plurality of contacts therein. For that reason, it is general to conduct manually the incorporation of each contact into the contact holding member. And in such manual incorporation, there inevitably arise such problems as irregularity in accuracy depending upon the experience or skill of the worker, tarnish on the plated surface of the contact due to stains which stick thereto when handling the contact, imperfect contact or the like.
Furthermore, since the contacts are simply fixedly engaged to the contact holding member in case of the prior art, there is a possibility of producing unexpected play or looseness in the contacts caused by some error in the manufacturing or assembling process or by a long period of use resulting in deviation in accuracy of the product.